


Cassettes

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, but in my head it is, not really explicitly a relationship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Almost everything in Dean's life is organised... almost.





	

Dean’s room was always immaculate, his weapons hung perfectly on the wall, his clothes folded in crisp rectangles, his shoes lined up by the door. Cas loved being in Dean’s room, so ordered and calm after the chaos of being on the road. Sometimes Dean would find him there, curled on his bed like a cat, so relaxed he could be sleeping.

But when it came to the box of cassettes in Dean’s car… well. Cas could never understand how Dean could find anything in that old, battered shoebox. He’d sit in the back of the Impala and watch as Dean’s thick fingers rummaged through the tapes, picking them up and chucking them back until he found the right one. If they were organised he wouldn’t have to do that.

Cas saw the old wooden box in the window of a thrift store. It looked like it should have been hung up, the little slats where tapes should have been held in place more like tiny shelves than dividers. It looked solid, strong. Like Dean. Cas smiled to himself as he walked out of the shop, the box under his arm.

Some people like to organise alphabetically, or by most listened to, or by colour. Cas decided to organise by mood. Smooth, soft rock for late nights on the way home. Loud, fast rock for when they’re on their way to a hunt. Solid classics for when Dean really wanted to annoy Sam. Cas didn’t realise he was running his finger over the lettering, swirled by Mary, block caps by John, thick and sharp by Dean.

Cas watched as Dean went to grab a tape, his green eyes glancing over the box. He picked one out and put the tape into the player, placing the empty case back in the box with a decisive pat. Cas’ heart clenched as Dean gave him a small smile, telling Cas without words what it meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
